Vacancy
by Ochibi-chann
Summary: AU – Sawada Tsunayoshi was already content with his newly gained friends and family in the Vongola. So, who was this new student entering his school and why was Reborn so adamant about making said student become Vongola Decimo's advisor?
1. Introduction

**OooOoOooO**

AN: I'd gotten into reading this crossover for a while and plot bunnies overloaded my brain and this came up. I adore KHR and HP - the reason I fell in love with this particular crossover.

Important Note: I don't know if I'll follow appropriate timeline (canon) for KHR but for HP, the war happened earlier than any of the wizards expected (around when Harry is maybe about eight to nine) so his past would be gradually introduced into the story. Harry here is strong but not Super. And remember, in judging strength, they're still children - so what they are now are still potentials and will definitely grow into something more.

Please enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

**S**awada Tsunayoshi sighed as he listened to Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi go at their argument again. It had been a few weeks since the incident with the Varia and it had been really stressing. So he was just glad that everything seemed to go back to normal. Reborn was back to tutoring–which the infant hitman mostly associated synonymously with torturing–him again and generally making his life miserable. Hibari Kyoya was still the same aloof and rather violent leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Mukuro's location was unknown at the moment while Ryohei was persuading him, rather unsuccessfully, to join the boxing club with him.

Lunch time had already started so they had some free time to themselves. Just as his gaze shifted to his other classmates, one particular caught his attention.

It was the new student.

Hinamori Jun was definitely an unknown, having only been in his class for the majority of two weeks. The boy was quiet but polite–Tsuna had tried to talk to him on occasions–but didn't like interacting with people. The boy wasn't pompous about it but had obviously just wanted to be left alone. Most of the student body, though, had other ideas. The higher years sneered at him while his classmates either ignored him or eyed him with disdain. He was also somewhat awkward socially–painfully so that he reminded Tsuna of his self before he met his friends and became involved with the Vongola. Hinamori's situation was almost reminiscent of 'Dame-Tsuna' with the way the majority of the school looked down on him except for major details that came with the new boy.

For one, Hinamori is a foreigner.

Though, the boy claimed to be half-Japanese from his mother's side. The absence of any oriental or Asian features in his appearance would actually prove the contrary. The next thing, Hinamori was smart. He wasn't at the top of their year but got good enough marks to pass all of his subjects almost breezily. The boy was only somewhat shy, mostly just quiet, but had the necessary backbone if provoked. And lastly, Hinamori seemed to be the only person that Hibari Kyoya tolerated on friendly terms, even going as far as to only give Hinamori a warning instead of the usual brutal beating he bestowed as punishment to late comers or 'herbivores'. Apparently, they knew each other before Hinamori transferred. The last fact was what probably protected the new student from their school's wrath entirely.

The boy was a little on the short side, scrawny build, round-rimmed eyeglasses, awfully messy ebony colored hair, and the most intense green eyes that Tsuna had ever seen. Naturally, Gokudera was suspicious of him with his apparent foreign origins until Hibari's not-so-subtle threat about biting him to death should he mess with Hinamori. Yamamoto always got this uncomfortable look in his eyes whenever the topic about the new student came up in conversations–as if he knew something about the boy.

And maybe, seeing himself in Hinamori Jun–the somewhat shy, polite, and socially-awkward persona–was what always prompted Tsuna into trying to befriend him.

But the boy just gave him a small pained smile before politely refusing.

Not like he gave up though, Tsuna still tried to persist in befriending Hinamori.

Tsuna just didn't like seeing the other boy so alone–even if seen with Hibari, there was a certain distance about him that made Tsuna think of him as unreachable. It was like, he trusted Hibari but didn't want to get attached or involved at all. And Tsuna knew very damn well that similar thoughts were reciprocated on the Prefect's part.

He sighed again as he watched his classmate stand up from his seat and leave the room _by himself_, again, just like always.

"Why the hell are you looking at that brat again, Juudaime?" Gokudera cut in as he grunted and sent a baleful glare towards the other boy.

Tsuna looked at his Storm Guardian in surprise.

"E-Eh?" He stuttered suddenly, startled. "W-What are you talking about?" He smiled nervously at the silver haired boy.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on someone like him," Gokudera scoffed in disgruntlement. "He's not worth it if he keeps rejecting the Juudaime's offer! Just let him be," He scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop speaking so insensitively," Yamamoto interjected with a frown and Tsuna had started to notice that his dark haired friend always got unusually solemn at the mention of their new classmate.

"And I don't think being alone is any great, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna's eyes flashed with sadness as he remembered the times when he used to be ridiculed.

That seemed to have sobered his friend up from his casual resentment of Hinamori, knowing how his boss was treated before they became friends. As soon as he got over his suspicion, Gokudera had reluctantly followed Tsuna's lead to befriend the bespectacled boy. And he held a light grudge of how the other had refused the Juudaime's offer. Tsuna was touched and warmed that his silver haired guardian was looking out for him, but it still didn't give him any reason to badmouth their dark haired classmate.

And Hibari would maim Gokudera if he ever heard him, at that, Tsuna held no doubt.

As he thought back on his new classmate, Tsuna shook his head with a sad smile. At least, there was someone looking out for him, or as close as it could get with someone like Hibari Kyoya. Something the brunette could have only wished for before Reborn came along.

O.o.O

Just as they were about to go home after school, Tsuna and his friends tensed up as soon as they saw Hibari Kyoya storming to their location.

Tsuna still hadn't gotten over his fear of the Prefect since the raven haired teen made no action to prove the contrary. Yamamoto and Gokudera were now openly wary of Hibari since they had already seen just how truly dangerous he was–his open violence was not just for show after all. But the reason that they were on edge was the familiar cold gleam in his eyes that they had only seen when he was fighting Mukuro or Belphegor. His face was carefully neutral but his movements were stiff and rigid, as if visibly restraining.

"Leave Hinamori Jun out of your family's business, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He instantly stated tightly as soon as he came near enough of hearing range. Tsuna expertly ignored how Hibari had singled himself away from the family just as always.

Gokudera instantly moved to Tsuna's side while Yamamoto eyed him cautiously.

Tsuna's eyes, though, widened at the mention of his classmate and what Hibari's words actually meant at the mention of family and business.

"W-What do you mean? I-I didn't even mention–" He stuttered out in anxiety but also in rising panic, he had never even hinted anything about the mafia to his classmate so what was Hibari trying to say?

"He had received a note from that baby two days ago." Hibari cut him off with a glare, bringing out a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket and tossed it carelessly to Yamamoto who barely caught it.

_To: H. J. P.  
You are being given this opportunity to join the Vongola Family under my approval.  
Please refer either to Sawada Tsunayoshi or Hibari Kyoya for inquiries.  
Reborn_

The note was crisp and precise, straight to the point and leaving no other room for hidden motive. Tsuna blinked as he eyed the familiar scratchy penmanship of his tutor but he couldn't help but inwardly wonder about the initials. He knew that H and J stood for Hinamori and Jun but where did P come from? He turned to his friends and saw that Gokudera was eyeing the paper with apprehension while Yamamoto frowned warily.

"I-I didn't know," Tsuna finally admitted helplessly as he mentally lamented where Reborn was going with this.

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, if Hinamori-san received this two days ago, then why are you just telling us _now_?" Yamamoto questioned in confusion while Gokudera nodded decisively beside him.

"Yeah and Reborn-san never told us about this!" The silver haired teen defended almost irately, returning the Prefect's glare.

"It's none of your business why we didn't inform you sooner, herbivore," The raven haired teen retorted sharply. "But I am relaying this fact to you now since Hinamori Jun is nowhere to be found since lunch time and is last seen with that baby. Tell me where he is before I _bite_ all of you to death." He threatened them as he brought out his tonfas, his voice deep and ominous while his face didn't shift from its indifference.

"You want a fight?" Gokudera growled as he brought out dynamites from his pockets.

Tsuna flinched at the sight of the Prefect's weapons but hastily moved between the two. Yamamoto was already holding off Gokudera by the arms while whispering furiously to his ears. Hibari just watched him intensely with a neutral face.

"Please, stop this, Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san!" The brunette boy pleaded as he stared at them simultaneously in nervousness, before finally settling his gaze on Hibari. "And we really don't know where Hinamori-san is! We didn't even know that Reborn made contact with him." He reasoned desperately, not wanting to see them fight.

Hibari eyed him for a moment longer and Tsuna refused to look away.

Then in one swift move, he had hidden his tonfas and whirled abruptly to walk away.

"Be as it may, you're _tutor_ is treading on forbidden grounds, herbivore." Hibari warned him in a dispassionate voice, tone cold and apathetic.

O.o.O

"No, you know I can't," Hinamori stated tightly, eyes barely restraining rage from showing. "This is as far as you can get, Reborn." He gritted out angrily as he glared at the smirking baby in front of him.

Reborn just lowered the front of his Fedora hat, eyes gleaming calculatingly as he stared at the ebony haired boy in front of him. It had been such a surprise when he heard Dame-Tsuna being depressed over a refusal of friendship from a new student named Hinamori Jun. Not recognising the name, naturally, he had his sources looking onto him. Which was unneeded once he had seen the boy. The green eyes and the lightning bolt scar was a primary dead giveaway. And certain connections had hinted about a _war_ from where the boy came from. And surprisingly enough, the boy knew of him.

After all, considering from what family the boy descended from in his mother's side, it shouldn't have been surprising–_but_ the boy's mother had been disowned from the line so he found it perplexing for Hinamori to know of him.

And those wizards refused to acknowledge the existence of mafia so that was left out.

It was intriguing, really, to find this boy glaring back at him defiantly even if he knew exactly what Reborn was. If it were any other person, he would have probably shot their kneecaps in to force them on their knees. He could feel the power emanating from him and could see it pulse in the vibrant green eyes. He wondered what really pushed Hinamori to come over here in Japan. And then he saw Hibari Kyoya with him and instantly knew. He had suspected something from the Prefect the moment he saw him on his first day with Tsuna in school and Hinamori's presence had proven it.

"You can say no numerous times but we both know that this won't be the last time," He remarked casually with a sweet smile, deviousness shining through without even trying.

"I'm not even suited for the job!" Hinamori tried to reason, rather unsuccessfully, to emphasize this. "And they don't need me, from what I've heard from Kyoya, they're doing finer than anyone can hope for considering their lack of experience." He stated seriously and there was a hint of insecurity in his eyes that made Reborn think of Tsuna.

"But they're still _naïve_," Reborn quipped back coldly that made the boy flinch. "They still don't understand that this isn't just a game or an organization built to fight. They still can't realize the necessary risks, that lives may be lost due to a careless mistake. They know but they _do not understand_. Unlike you." The small baby intoned almost thoughtfully, his expression blank as he stared at the skeptical boy.

"What do you expect?" Hinamori questioned incredulously, his eyes wide in disbelief. "They're _kids_!" He told him in a way as if it should have been _very_ obvious.

"And you're not?" Reborn raised an eyebrow in challenge as the boy tensed. "You're only what? Twelve? And you can already comprehend the reality of this world we live in. The family would need someone like you who would understand them when it slapped them on the face, especially Dame-Tsuna. I may be his teacher and have personal experience of this but I can't push my beliefs on them. I may look like a kid but I've already gone past their age."

"Thirteen, actually." The boy calmly added before looking sad and grave. "And _no_, I can't." He smiled weakly at the baby.

"Why not, _Harry_?" Reborn ignored the way the boy had flinched at the name. "Surely, someone from your mother's line, you would know not to underestimate your own self." He raised an eyebrow at the boy almost sardonically.

The boy's face crumbled as he stared at Reborn warily, almost nervously.

"Y-You know?" Hinamori stuttered quietly as he anxiously adjusted his glasses, the sudden timidity reminded the hitman of his own student. "But then if you do, you should also be a-aware that they'd rather see me dead than let me even claim their name?" He gave a small bitter smile as green eyes gazed at Reborn so intensely, as if silently prodding the hitman, almost making him feel exposed.

Then suddenly, he straightened as he understood the double meaning of the statement.

"They tried to eliminate you," Reborn concluded darkly, his eyes narrowing as Hinamori gave a sarcastic smile–too widely stretched that had his eyes squinted almost shut.

"Why, Reborn! One would think you actually care!" The boy stated mockingly in a dramatic way. "After all these years, after leaving me to the hands of _those_ people, when you were supposedly begged by my mother to take me in, in case the worst happened, you _suddenly_ care!" The tone ended with a sharp edge of anger and. . .hurt.

Reborn turned rigid as he glared frostily at the boy.

"I have responsibilities to take care of–one that can't be jeopardised just to look after a brat like you." He growled as Leon crawled around his arm down to his hand and instantly transformed into a familiar pistol–aimed at the now incredibly stiff boy. "I take it that you've seen their Will." He observed with pursed lips and that explained why the brat knew of him so suddenly. Though, something was telling him that that wasn't all, the brat was hiding something.

It irked him that the boy's family through his mother's side–the _real_ one, not the foster home that the wizard people forced Hinamori to–had tried to kill him. But that _Famiglia_ had not honoured their agreement that they would leave the boy alone. The Ninth had ensured that the boy was at least under Vongola's supervision while Reborn was still connected to the family. That was until they lost him to that blasted magical community. And if his contact's information rang true–which was harder to gather than one would like to admit–that world was in utter chaos and under the destruction of _war_, of all things. And though, he wouldn't admit it, Reborn had forgotten to check on the boy once he had arrived in Japan to nurture Dame-Tsuna to be an acceptable Vongola Decimo. It wasn't until he recognized Hinamori for who he was–that he remembered and had asked the same contact about the situation. The war had ended, many lives wasted, still in complete pandemonium, and this boy had survived and disappeared. Until Reborn saw him in Namimori. Sadly, that was as far as he can get and he disliked the fact that the information was rather vague. No specific details whatsoever.

The smile on Hinamori's face instantly dropped as he gave the man his best chilling glare.

But Reborn just quirked an eyebrow.

"That's right," Hinamori nodded in insincere agreement. "You don't have time and I genuinely doubt that it will change. You have your duties and I'm no longer part of it." The boy's smile was small and it held a great deal of disappointment. "And don't you dare use those kids to make me join you, you've already pulled several people enough into it. I've seen war, seen death, and I've already got my small share of the mafia to make me want to avoid it as much as possible." The boy's voice had gone small and despondent as he sighed.

"So you've been aware of the mafia and is still alive?" Reborn murmured thoughtfully instead as if he just hadn't heard the boy confessed how he had basically forsaken his world. "Now, you've just convinced me that I made the right choice." He declared firmly, voice going deeper than the normal high-pitch.

Green eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Hinamori questioned furiously, hurt and angered by the dismissal of his words. "I _refuse_ to even integrate myself in that world. Being the famous child of the magical community in England is enough and I don't need to associate myself with a powerful position that will basically make me a target."

"What about Tsuna and his friends?" Reborn asked monotonously as he shifted the pistol in his hand.

"I don't need anyone and they especially don't need someone like me," His voice was firm and Reborn would have believed him if he couldn't feel the bitterness exuded from the very words–it spoke of loss and defeat, a self-accepted fact for Hinamori.

Just like when Tsuna truly believed that he wasn't capable of anything at all, that he would never have friends, and that he wasn't the right choice as the Vongola Decimo.

And Reborn instantly knew that Harry–or was it _Hinamori_ now?–was really the right choice to be Dame-Tsuna's advisor. It might have been easier to convince the boy if he didn't dislike Reborn as much as he did now–eyeing the Arcobaleno with scorn and disappointment.

"Alright," The hitman nodded as Hinamori blinked in sudden surprise at how agreeable the infant was being.

The ebony haired boy then narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"There's a catch," He concluded and Reborn nodded in satisfaction at the perceptiveness.

"I wouldn't bother you anymore on one condition," Reborn crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the green-eyed teen who was staring at him with apprehension–reminding him of a woman who used to possess the same eyes.

"Let's h-hear it," Hinamori stated uncertainly, dread filling him as he watched the cunning gleam in the hitman's wide eyes.

"Give them a chance, or at least, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn offered carefully as he saw wonder enter those hardened emeralds and he had to think what the world was coming into if children's innocence couldn't be preserved anymore.

"No," Hinamori declined with a sigh. "I'm through with giving people chances. If they really deserve it, why not earn it for a change, then?" He gave a small tired smile.

The boy was slightly surprised when Reborn's aura suddenly turned sinister.

"Is that a challenge?" The infant smirked at him.

O.o.O

Hinamori should have expected this.

When Reborn took something as a challenge, it meant that the hitman would do anything to win. _Anything_. It was never a good idea in the first place–though in his defense, he hadn't actually issued it as an unspoken or official one. Reborn just made it so. And he had realized a little too late that it was a trap. _He_ was trapped. Kyoya was extremely annoyed by that fact since the older boy expected him _not_ to fall for something so obvious. So now, temporarily, he was primarily ignored during school hours–only deeming his presence worth a glance when they got home.

He had never actually met Reborn in person until that first meeting by the park. But he had heard enough from _specific_ people to know what to expect, at least, the gist of it.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Sawada and his friends appeared by the gate of their house–with Reborn. The mansion was large, he knew but Kyoya never cared, and yet, he knew that the Prefect would be aggravated to see the people whom he considered to be 'herbivores' in front of his house without invitation. Reborn's idea, he realized with chagrin. But what really disgruntled him was that, no one from his school knew that he lived with Kyoya. It was a guarded and well-kept secret. Well, obviously, it needed to be improved if Reborn had easily deduced it and brought them here.

The situation would have been salvageable. Hinamori could just lead them away from the place and pretend that he was just visiting–after he changed out of his pyjamas. That was until Reborn blasted the gate to oblivion and invited himself in.

He grimaced, Kyoya would be displeased, no doubt awakened by the loud explosion it had caused.

And if there was one thing the Prefect hated the most, it was being interrupted from his sleep. The older boy didn't look like it, but Kyoya certainly loved his sleep and rest–for the sole reason that it was relaxing and rejuvenating in preparation for a fight. It was the only thing Kyoya allowed himself to be immersed with aside from the Disciplinary Committee. So being pulled away unexpectedly from it, Hinamori had no doubt that the older boy would be furious.

So he sighed and just resigned himself to his fate. Opening the door cautiously, he was greeted with the sight of a frantic Sawada Tsunayoshi, a worried Yamamoto Takeshi, an annoyed Gokudera Hayato, and an extremely smug Reborn. Though, they froze as soon as they caught sight of him. He adjusted his glasses at the perch of his nose and felt a headache brewing, even Draco and Ron weren't this rowdy despite their personal feuds and arguments with each other. And that was saying something considering the bad blood between the two's families until they had reached a bitter understanding to work together.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted with a smirk, eyes gleaming uncannily.

"H-Hinamori-san?" Sawada stuttered, completely surprised if he had to guess. Though, he paused at the name and reminded himself that it was his new identity now. It was still a foreign concept to him and he still had some getting used to.

"You live with that bastard?" Gokudera questioned incredulously, having zoomed onto what he considered to be the most important.

After all, the name by the gates was certainly 'Hibari' and not 'Hinamori'.

"Gokudera-kun!" Sawada reprimanded in a squeaky voice before turning back to Hinamori. "W-We're so sorry, Hinamori-san! Reborn didn't mean to blow your gate–" The brunette tried to apologize, his voice quite shaky as Sawada probably realized just whose house they had stumbled upon. Hinamori would be wary too considering how territorial and possessive Kyoya was when it came to material possessions. He supposed that the boy had the right to be scared.

"He meant it, Sawada-san." He sighed tiredly. "Reborn _absolutely_ meant it to call our attention." He sent a baleful glare at the infant's way. "Well, you certainly had it now." He stated coldly, he didn't appreciate people barging in like this especially when he was so unprepared.

Sawada flinched slightly at the cool tone while Yamamoto looked vaguely guilty and Gokudera bristled.

But what irked him the most was Reborn's satisfied smirk.

"Dame-Tsuna, meet _Hinamori Jun,_" Reborn stated mockingly, as if scorning him with the false identity he had built up. "My godson." He finished off with the barest hint of anger and a little bit of grim determination as if the ebony haired boy was a mission he had to accomplish.

That was probably what made him the most livid. After _years_ of not even initiating some kind of communication between them, that fucking hitman still had the gall to claim the position of being his godfather. Not to mention, he wasn't a challenge that needed to be fulfilled. He told himself that he would ignore it but it still actually hurt to know that the remaining person he had expected to depend on–after learning of him from his parents' Will–was really just another person who abandoned him. Something that Reborn had readily admitted during that meeting. Hinamori had given him a chance, he had hoped, and Reborn had _crushed_ that so easily.

Maybe, things were happening too fast. And not having any control over the situation made that anger swell more than he would usually let it. He hated that feeling–especially when he remembered the time that Dumbledore had chosen to keep him in the dark. He had been _twelve_ and they were in a war where the main instigator wanted him dead, that burning resentment as he recalled the _helplessness_–he closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

He opened them and stared icily at Reborn who just returned it calmly.

Sawada was gawking, paler than usual and was staring at him with horrified fascination. His eyes appeared as if they would fall out of their sockets anytime soon. Yamamoto was frowning and Hinamori remembered the time that the boy had talked to him, how Hinamori had tensed under the hand on his shoulder and the apparent discomfort he had expressed when being in a lone classroom with only one person he didn't know. He knew that the boy had _known_ those signs, not that he had freely given them but _things_ were still too fresh, and Yamamoto had shown concern for him when Sawada and Gokudera were away from sight range. While Gokudera was openly gaping though as disbelief colored his features.

"Y-You're _Reborn_'s godson?" The brunette stammered helplessly, looking as if the very concept was foreign and terrifying.

From what he had gleamed from Kyoya, Reborn wasn't exactly the ideal tutor with his Spartan methods–even if he did a good job of protecting these kids' innocence from the reality of the much crueller world. He had to bite back a sigh, he talked as if he wasn't a kid himself.

"Officially, he was named my godfather." Hinamori at least felt kind enough to explain but his eyes were carefully trained on Reborn. "But in reality, he hadn't been much of a godfather. I don't appreciate _you_ barging in like this, Reborn." He stated a little crossly, irate and tired from the hitman's excursion.

"Yet you came here in Japan for _me_?" Reborn innocently questioned, a sly smirk on his face as he tilted his hat down.

Hinamori didn't speak but his angered green eyes spoke volumes. The ebony haired boy's grip on the door tightened until his knuckles were white and despite being obviously pissed off as his gaze glittered coldly, he looked as if he was about to cry in frustration.

"So, you live with Hibari-san?" Yamamoto cut in, obviously trying to shy away from the current subject as tension filled the air.

"Yes," Hinamori answered tightly, might as well admit it since he was already caught red-handed.

It seemed that Gokudera still couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

"B-But, _why_?" The silver haired boy exclaimed in incredulity, as if the idea was alien to him–to _them_, more like it. But Hinamori realized that Reborn probably knew by now if the hitman had known where they lived. And still, Gokudera's perplexity over the situation was understandable, almost like the boy was asking if why he would want to live with Kyoya, especially if the older boy wasn't the most hospitable person Hinamori could name.

"He's my half-brother." A chilling voice responded in an icy tone from behind Hinamori, rougher from being just awakened from sleep and more ominous at the hidden promise of pain that would be part of their future.

Hinamori didn't bother looking behind him to feel the older boy's glare. Though he admitted to being startled at how freely Kyoya gave the information.

"They destroyed your gate," Hinamori deadpanned dryly, his green eyes straying to the chunks of golden metal. He never considered Kyoya's place as his, even if the older boy gave him permission to do as he pleased.

Sawada had apparently gotten another shock in hearing that he was Kyoya's half-brother, another addition to being Reborn's godson. Though Hinamori's words probably pulled him out of it and he was now looking quite panicky at the sinister presence of the Prefect. Yamamoto though looked thoughtful as he stared at Kyoya while Gokudera was practically speechless and of course, Reborn just nodded as if he was proven right, which was most likely.

"Fix it later," Kyoya sternly ordered, his glare trained on the unexpected visitors.

"Do I have a choice?" The ebony haired boy grumbled as he lightly grasped the brown bracelet in his left wrist, a red and golden feather design carved around it. It vibrated slightly in his grasp as his magic hummed within. But still, Kyoya was getting a little _too_ used about the 'Reparo' charm.

And then, Kyoya finally decided to notice Reborn with his glacial gaze.

"_You_," The Prefect growled in contempt.

"What about me?" Reborn smirked at the obviously displeased boy.

"R-Reborn!" Sawada exclaimed in obvious concern, a clear plead to stop provoking the older boy which Hinamori thought to be wise. He might still be simmering at the hitman's audacity but nothing could be that comparable to Kyoya's anger.

"Dame-Tsuna, shut up." The hitman retorted sharply as a green pistol appeared in his tiny hand, making the brunette flinch slightly. "The least you can do is to stay quiet after I make the proper introductions." The infant still had his infuriating smug smirk despite the callous warning in his suddenly deep voice.

Hinamori sighed warily as he felt Kyoya stepped in beside him. He ignored the subtle glare that was sent his way, after all, these people came for him and subsequently destroyed part of Kyoya's property. And the Prefect just disliked any kind of disturbances. Sure, he refrained from fighting Hinamori but it never meant that he was not annoyed. Reborn was making it worse though and he had to question what the hitman's true motive was.

"Hinamori is the Vongola Tenth Advisor." Reborn instantly cut into the chase as his eyes snapped to a very shocked Hinamori.

He knew that Reborn had taken his wry and bitter response on their first meeting as a challenge but to actually _imply_ that he had no choice in the matter so suddenly made the anger earlier bubble into acidic rage. One of the large double doors ominously cracked loudly as his magic lashed out–making Sawada and his friends jump at the unexpected noise, their wide eyes trained at the splintered door nervously.

Kyoya sent him a disgruntled glare as his eyebrow twitched almost unnoticeably.

"_You bloody git_," Hinamori gritted out in English, his eyes narrowed coldly at Reborn. And if they imagined him without the glasses, Hinamori would look like a miniature version of Hibari Kyoya–down to the frosty expression.

It was a wonder they never really noticed the resemblance before.

Kyoya seemed to finally have enough and brought out his tonfas, though Hinamori directed his glare at the older boy at why he had chosen to react now than earlier. Kyoya had the habit of acting now and question later, so it was an irritating wonder for Hinamori's part. The others tensed while Reborn watched with detached amusement.

"Out, herbivores. _Now_."

There was no mistaking about Kyoya's threat as his weapons glinted sinisterly under the morning sunlight. Reborn just nodded as if he had gotten what he came for.

"Let's go," The hitman sternly commanded and the others wasted no time to get out–though Yamamoto sent him a cordial wave.

Hinamori calmed down as soon as they were out of sight, he blinked though when Kyoya's hand landed on his shoulder, conveying that the older boy wasn't letting him escape. He didn't have to wonder for long as Kyoya gestured to the destroyed gate and door.

"_Fix_."

Hinamori sighed and thought that Kyoya was definitely not a stable person after being just awakened.

O.o.O

"An advisor?" Tsuna cried out incredulously. "You don't have to involve him!" He yelled at the infant, his usually warm eyes were uncharacteristically burning with anger. _Not another person to suffer in the mafia_, was left unsaid but the brunette had successfully implied it. Weren't involving his friends enough? Hinamori was a good enough person–someone he had yet to know but someone he didn't want to be entered into the destruction that was the mafia.

"He's already involved in the mafia through his mother's Famiglia." Reborn just remarked casually, ignoring the scorching gaze of his pupil.

That stopped Tsuna short from his genuine furious tirade to stare at the infant, as did Yamamoto and Gokudera who were watching their boss vent out at his tutor. Their expressions went from confused to curious that was highlighted by demand on Tsuna's part–wanting more confirmation. The brunette disliked including people needlessly the most into his world and Reborn had the habit of doing just that.

"From where?" Gokudera gruffly questioned as the silver haired boy's eyes stared warily at darkening expression of Reborn.

"Ambrosio." The hitman growled coldly.

The boys were surprised since Reborn rarely let things get to him–but this was obviously a sensitive subject judging by his growing dark aura. But they didn't really know how to react, none of them had heard of the family and this had been the first time that Reborn had spoken of them.

"Does this mean that Hibari-san's part of the mafia all along?" Yamamoto chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No," Reborn shook his head.

"But Hinamori…?" Tsuna looked at the hitman imploringly, eyes concerned yet curious.

"I'm not sure of the details. They somehow got a hold of him when I wasn't looking." Reborn looked apparently displeased by this fact. "Especially when the Ninth had made an agreement with them on my behalf. But if I had to guess, it was only recently. I'll have Shamal look into it." He speculated mostly to himself, looking thoughtful.

"B-But, an _advisor_?" The brunette groaned out, though his voice still held question at what it meant.

Reborn settled himself comfortably on Tsuna's bed before smirking.

"Advisors aren't really a compulsory," The hitman started with a cluck of his tongue, as if partly disproving. "The bosses known to have one in the Vongola were the Primo, Secondo, Quarto, Quinto, Sesto, and Ottavo. Each boss has their own right-hand man but advisors are the _Famiglia's_ right-hand man. They handle most of the documents in dealings, the finances, the contracts, agreement, and contacts of the Vongola. But mostly, an advisor is also the facilitator of the family–a boss makes the decision and is the pillar. The reason that I wanted Tsuna to have Hinamori as his advisor, aside from integrating him into the family, was that boy has already seen the real weight of the mafia and the dark portions of our system. He can much better incorporate the Decimo and his guardians into the _real_ Mafioso instead of just having it slap you in the face too late." His statement was almost mocking but he exuded seriousness that called their attention.

And advisors were also the current core of the family, a diversion of interest from the current boss. It basically made whoever took the position the main target while the boss and his guardians manage the family. After all, he would hold the secrets and information regarding the family. And from what he had learned, Hinamori had the necessary resources too to better establish the Tenth Generation. But what made the boy most qualified in Reborn's opinion was that, he was powerful enough to maintain the position–after observing him. He had heard of enough stories about how the Secondo's advisor had been brutally assassinated or how Quinto's had cracked and almost managed to betray the family. Tsuna just didn't have to know those details.

But Reborn still couldn't fathom why the Ambrosio Family would target a child of their disowned. Lily never took the mantle and moved in with a foster family–the one where Hinamori had apparently grown up in. And the hitman knew that they didn't know about the Arcobaleno's connection to the Vongola, not even Reborn's current allegiance. So it was part-disconcerting and part-aggravating.

After he had convinced the boy to join the family, he would have a very long talk about Hinamori's history when Reborn's attention had been focused elsewhere.

He wasn't guilty when he had admitted that he really didn't have the time babysitting a brat–especially when his work had been at its darkest hour of danger. But he had made an effort of keeping an eye on him through his contacts but with someone as immersed in the mafia as Reborn, it was hard to concentrate on one thing for too long. So he would freely admit that he had somewhat neglected that part of his duty without remorse.

"I didn't know Hibari-san had any brothers!" Yamamoto suddenly laughed lightly, even though his eyes were still distracted.

"I didn't know he had _any_ relatives," Gokudera grumbled under his breath and somehow managing to imply that he questioned who would want to be–Hibari Kyoya was an insane and sadistic bastard, he had firsthand experience to even support that claim.

Reborn landed on Tsuna's head with a soft thump.

"And he's my godson," He reminded with a smirk, although the title suspiciously rang hollowly.

"Does my sister know about this?" Gokudera demanded with a glare.

The hitman scoffed.

"She knows that I have a godson, just not _who_ that godson is," He explained nonchalantly, a contemplative look on his face as the silver haired boy nodded, appeased.

"A-Anou, I don't think Hibari-san is happy about you contacting Hinamori-san," Tsuna pointed out uncertainly as he bit his lip and Reborn scoffed.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow. "He probably knows by now that his brother will eventually end up in the mafia. Not only as being the Cloud Guardian, but the Ambrosio Famiglia are rather influential in their own regards." Reborn didn't bother to mention that he, Hibari, and Hinamori knew that it would be the only way for Hinamori to truly escape the magical community, despite the green-eyed boy repeatedly being in denial.

Silence soon followed, each of the boys mulling over the fact that Hibari Kyoya cared about someone other than himself or Namimori.

And what it also meant for the Vongola.

* * *

_O.o.O_


	2. Nemesis Arc: Part I

**OooOoOooO  
**

Please READ first!

**Important Note!**: Sorry if it contains only a few characters. But I have to establish this arc first. You will see Hinamori/Harry interacting with more people in the next chapter though. And I'm sorry for the late update. My browser has some really serious problem regarding opening the Account of Fanfiction. It took me approximately five days to even get this working to at least post this. And while on this matter, since I have this "_Nemesis Arc_", I'll give you heads up about one of my arcs. I figured that since there's a 'Future Arc' in KHR canon, I would do an arc entitled "_Past Arc_". It's not the one where one character from the past asks for help, but still on the general idea of Time-Traveling. _With_ 'twelve or four-hundred years in the past' (you should know the significance of this periods both in HP and KHR), it depends right now if how the story will progress. :)

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

**~0~**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

**H**ibari waited patiently by the gate as he tapped his foot rhythmically.

He had always forced Hinamori to attend school two hours before the designated time with him. Not that the younger boy always came through but at least, he took some effort to do so. The younger boy could be such an herbivore sometimes. If he didn't know him as well as he did, Hibari might have permanently labelled Hinamori as such. That was why he settled for an omnivore since Hinamori still lacked the necessity to be a full carnivore.

There had been _really_ close times where Hibari had almost bitten the younger boy to death. Hinamori already knew that he didn't tolerate such tardiness but the boy still did so on a random basis. It was really aggravating since the other was clearly testing his patience. The boy was wary of him, he had the right to be since Hibari was a full-fledged predator, but the boy was definitely no prey either so he tolerated him as best as he could.

But on the quiet days that it was only the both of them, with Hinamori helping him around as best as he could, Hibari would reluctantly concede that he had claimed the boy as part of his territory–not exactly something he was really fond of but more on the terms of territorial custody.

And even if he would be loathe to admit it, Hinamori had been his first and only friend. Before Namimori, before the Disciplinary Committee, before that baby, and before Sawada Tsunayoshi and his mafia business. And being his friend meant that you at least have to be above the level of a lowly herbivore. Family didn't really mean much if you only shared the same blood without any real bonds–his own mother had made him realize that at the tender age of seven when he first met his half-brother.

And he never actually met his and Hinamori's father to determine the level of the man but according to some information, at least, the man could pass closely as an omnivore. But if what Hinamori had gleaned was true, then Hibari might just hate their father for being a disruptive creature during the man's school days. So for now, he would say that Hinamori was the only individual that he would be willing to consider as something close to family; not those herbivorous monkeys that his mother shared the same blood with.

Despite the deal that he had made with the baby, Sawada and his band of herbivores had yet to truly prove themselves to him; a reason he didn't like associating himself with their group.

Even with this knowledge, he refused Hinamori to fall back into any herbivorous behaviors, half-brother or not. And he would inflict the punishment of being bitten to death if he had to just to make sure of this. He had known of Hinamori's home life and had given the other as much freedom as he could provide–_but_ there were still rules that simply couldn't be disobeyed. Hibari wasn't the type of person to really feel sympathy or compassion to another but he _did_ claim Hinamori as part of his territory and he always took great care and order of his territories.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi's business and that baby's sudden interference were intruding on his territory. Though, the baby on a darker and definitely more different level grounds than the others; and Hibari _despised_ it.

"Ah, Kyoya," Hinamori approached him hastily with a small smile.

"What took you so long?" He gazed at the younger boy impassively but had managed to convey his displeasure if the cringe that he saw was anything to go by. They would have to work on that reaction since it reminded him of that herbivore, Sawada.

But the younger boy just sifted through his backpack before bringing out three bentos.

"I had to finish making our bentos for lunch," Hinamori answered with a bright smile. "I also made one of Kusakabe-san since he had been a really great help for me to catch up on my…_normal_ subjects." He added thoughtfully as he fell in step beside Hibari, slowly making their early way to school despite the morning chill that accompanied them.

Hibari frowned as his black blazer billowed slightly in the chilly air.

"You didn't need to make another bento, Kusakabe would manage," He stated a little darkly, not understanding why Hinamori had to be nice to his second-in-command since Hibari had only ordered him to assist his half-brother. He glared at a random man who had almost bumped into him, his blue-gray eyes drilling annoyed holes into the poor man's head. But he just scowled and ignored him, it wasn't worth it biting someone to death so early in the morning.

Hinamori just watched him curiously before chuckling nervously.

"Y-Yeah," The younger boy responded uncertainly. "But I wanted to," He reasoned almost idly as they continued to walk.

Hibari just glanced at him from the corner of his eye before staring ahead. There were times that Hinamori just confused him–something he really hated. He was the type of person who liked to think that he had at least an understanding of every person he met; even herbivores–what action proved to be the most effective in inflicting fear, which punishment motivated them to follow the rules, or even who were the annoying ones that needed to be instantly bitten to death. He remembered how Dino was most encouraged to fight at his best when around subordinates, how that baby was more serious in the face of those he respected, or how Sawada was more willing to fight if he had something to protect.

But his half-brother just didn't stay put at one constant thing. Hibari remembered that Hinamori didn't like seeing weak people being beaten or tormented; and then he showed no qualms when his older brother had bitten weak herbivores to death several times. There were also moments when Hinamori hated taking advantage of other people and then he would threaten others when he truly needed something. And of course, those tendencies where Hibari wanted to bite him to death for being an herbivore or acknowledge him as an omnivore, at bizarre moments.

Hinamori was like a walking contradiction.

And Hibari couldn't decide if it warranted the boy a punishment or not.

"Potter-sama!" A voice interrupted their peaceful silence.

They both tensed.

Hibari knew that Hinamori had already talked to the Japanese Minister of Magic the moment he arrived here about his arrival and identity. They didn't want the knowledge of where the "Boy-Who-Lived" was currently located reaching the wrong ears. It had been a good thing that the Japanese Magical Government was an isolated faction amongst the other communities or Hibari would have little to no remorse about biting them to death should they betray what had been agreed upon. Hinamori had showed him the indenture to tell.

Both of them whirled around and saw an unidentified man in a monk's robes running up to them.

And before he could truly reach Hinamori, Hibari had already halted him in his tracks with a tonfa levelled at his throat.

"You know the rule, herbivore," Hibari spoke menacingly as his eyes narrowed. "Start explaining yourself now before I bite you to death." He warned ominously as he loomed over the other, his aura sinister and dangerous, since it had been established that no Potter existed in Namimori.

"Kyoya!" Hinamori yelped as he took hold of his arm. "Let him go," He spoke quietly but there was a firm request behind his words. They stared at each other for some time, Hinamori's gaze determined but stubborn and Hibari's cold and penetrating. If there was one thing that Hibari was sure of, Hinamori was one of the most stubborn individuals he could name, and that knowledge didn't bode well for the younger boy since those were the type of people Hibari enjoyed crushing.

But nonetheless, he pulled out of the grip and stepped back from the trembling man.

"F-From D-Daijin-sama!" The unknown man bowed his head as he offered a scroll with quivering hands. "H-He said that it's important business and couldn't afford to w-wait any longer."

Hinamori reluctantly accepted it before opening it.

Green eyes skimmed the contents and they visibly hardened with anger as he further read. His fists clenched over the edges as he glared at the terrified man before him. Hibari didn't need to read what was written in the scroll, Hinamori would provide its contents.

"Why wasn't I informed sooner? This was a week ago!" Hinamori cried out in frustration.

"D-Daijin-sama thought it would only be an inconvenience for you since H-Hinamori-kun's already h-had enough–" The man tried to explain but his words were weak against the ferocity of Hinamori's expression.

"And he knows what's best for me? Is that it?" The boy growled furiously before green eyes narrowed behind round-rimmed glasses. "_Leave_, now."

"H-Hai!"

The man bowed again before vanishing into a light mist. Hibari scowled after him since he knew that when Hinamori was angered, it was serious and he just knew that it would be affecting Namimori. He wanted to bite the man to death but he had immediately escaped and Hinamori had stopped him. And if the words of his half-brother were any indication, a part of the indenture had been violated, making him itch to bite those herbivores in the Ministry to death. Hinamori was part of his territory and they had breached past their limited boundaries.

His eyes stared at the frustrated green orbs.

"This isn't good," Hinamori murmured quietly. "There's been a breakout in Azkaban–Antonin Dolohov."

"A criminal," Hibari added spitefully but unnecessarily.

Hinamori combed a hand through his already messy locks of ebony hair, not unlike Hibari's own.

"And he's after me."

O.o.O

Tsuna knew he didn't imagine it but Hinamori seemed a bit tenser lately.

Even when they had crashed by their house unannounced, Hinamori had not treated Tsuna and his friends any differently. Still a bit distant but not unfriendly. But the same couldn't be said for Hibari, the Prefect had glared at them whenever they were in sight. Though, Hinamori did get defensive and easier to anger when either Reborn was around or mentioned. But those moments didn't compare to recently, Hinamori didn't even smile these days, his words or replies seemed a bit more clipped and almost monosyllabic, and he also skipped classes or schooldays as of late (like today).

It wasn't until lunch time when he and his friends decided to have their lunch in the classroom that Tsuna discovered there must be something really going on.

"H-Hinamori-san's acting a bit off lately," Tsuna started out hesitantly, noting his classmate's absence. "D-Don't you think so, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto blinked before looking thoughtful.

"You're right," He chuckled lightly. "I don't think I see Hibari-san around much lately either. Or much of the other members of the Disciplinary Committee, for that matter." The dark haired boy shared as he scratched the back of his head.

The brunette startled at the information, realizing that the other was right. Hibari was still there in the mornings to punish late comers but no one saw much of him after that. And it had been Kusakabe Tetsuya running around the school for the Disciplinary Committee matters; and only fewer members roamed the corridors. He also realized that despite that, the tension was still thick around the school. It was as if the students could sense something amiss too since despite the absence of Hibari, they still moved with caution around the halls. As if Hibari's dark will still roved the corridors and classrooms.

"Che," Gokudera scoffed irately. "Who cares about that bastard?" He demanded as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Don't you have anything to share, Hayato?" Yamamoto grinned at the silver haired boy, persuading him to share some thought into the matter.

Gokudera fumed.

"Don't call me that, idiot!" He snapped before his eyes met Tsuna's pleading pair, and he sighed unhappily. "They're patrolling the area." He admitted grudgingly as he crossed his arms.

"R-Really?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would they do that?" He got this queasy feeling since the last time Hibari had his members scattered and lurking around the neighborhood was when Mukuro had commenced an attack in Namimori. He wondered if something alike was happening again.

The silver haired boy straightened eagerly to answer.

"I think they're either looking for someone or expecting someone. I've passed by the bastard with that brother of his doing a perimeter around the area." He reported straightforwardly and almost formally, if not for the informal address within his statement.

"T-There's no accidents occurring around at this time, right?" Tsuna asked with worry since that had been one of the signs when Mukuro had been prowling about–by attacking strong individuals and most members of the Disciplinary Committee.

Yamamoto shook his head with a bewildered smile.

"Nope, not at all!" He confirmed confidently. "There's nothing much around, really." The dark haired boy assured his friend.

"If you ignore their suspicious activities," Gokudera muttered under his breath sarcastically.

The other laughed almost flippantly.

"You're so paranoid sometimes, Hayato." Yamamoto remarked with a playful grin. "I almost thought you were worried." He casually teased as his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Stop addressing me so casually!" The silver haired boy yelled at him in annoyance. "And why the hell would _I_ worry for that bastard and his brother?"

Tsuna sighed as he watched the two argue.

But somehow, he still couldn't disregard that foreboding feeling of uneasiness that coiled in his stomach.

O.o.O

When the first attack occurred, no one had seen it coming.

Hinamori could only watch as Japanese Aurors, disguised as local policemen, carefully studied the bloodied area. Fortunately, the assaulted men were alive, if only barely. He recognized the use of a Cutting Curse, judging from the slashed wound on one of the men's chest. There were also the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse–the glazed eyes of one man along with the blood seeping from the nose already confirmed it.

But what made his stomach really churn in apprehension was the obvious use of the Bone Breaking Curse. One by one, rib by rib, and even the bones of each finger, he recognized the signs almost intimately having been on the receiving end of that spell before. He didn't need to know to tell that it had been a bloody _torture_–he was familiar with the term, suffered through it, and on that rare memory when he had been forced to inflict that kind of damage. Dolohov had been a witness of that sickening display and the man surely knew how to drive the message home.

It wasn't an assumption that the aggressor had been Antonin Dolohov. It was a fact.

He didn't even bat an eye as the Aurors moved the broken bodies nor even really stared at the blood splattered walls that surrounded him. None of the policemen questioned him, already expecting his presence, and Hinamori almost felt like he was under Kingsley's command again–trained to endure this kind of thing, just an eleven year old kid forced to bear with the bloodshed for his survival. And the fact that those people, even the Japanese Magical Government, mostly forgot the fact that he was still a thirteen year old boy and had not even scraped past puberty yet, much less adulthood.

The stench of blood hurt his nose and he watched as his older brother frown, maybe thinking of how his beloved Namimori had been defiled.

Keeping the bile that wanted to rise from his throat at bay, Hinamori turned around abruptly and started to walk away. Some part of him had hoped that Dolohov had just come for him straightforwardly instead of harming other people on the man's way to Hinamori.

After the war, instead of getting used to the sight of gore and blood, it only made Hinamori physically ill to be in its presence; since it only had nightmares and memories in its bloody wake. He felt the presence of the older boy behind him as they ambled their way through the shopping district to the park. Some part of him subconsciously straightened, mindful of Kyoya's company since it wouldn't do to show weakness in front of the horrified crowd that had gathered around the crime scene. He could feel his brother's anger rolling off of him in waves since Namimori had been tarnished with carnage that wasn't Kyoya's doing.

But once they had reached a secluded corner in the park, Hinamori promptly doubled over and puked out his lunch and breakfast. He managed to keep his eyes from tearing up but they stung pretty badly.

"You can't stand it," Kyoya's voice bluntly pointed out and Hinamori felt like laughing at his brother's tendency of stating the unnecessary.

He still chuckled anyway, even if it came out through strangled gasps.

"How could I? I-I've previously encountered Dolohov during the war," He stated carefully, trying to ignore the horrid taste of bile in his mouth. "And that was how he had killed some of my friends before. From what I last heard, he was just recently captured weeks after I left,"

"And has apparently escaped after," Kyoya growled in disgust as Hinamori felt the same way–he knew that the Ministry had been in disarray but to let a criminal escape…

It was unforgivable and he forced himself to forget the sight of broken bodies.

A harsh poke on his forehead made him yelp in pain and saw Kyoya brandishing his tonfa threateningly.

"Stop acting like an herbivore," The older boy warned him menacingly. "Get your act together and be the omnivore you are when dealing with this," He added before he gave a solid kick to Hinamori's stomach and sent him skidding on the ground.

Hinamori blinked up at the sky and felt himself laugh, before sighing as he got up. That was the closest thing Kyoya could offer as a comfort.

And somehow, he understood what the older boy was trying to say. He needed to keep a level head and couldn't afford to bear weaknesses now since Dolohov would only see that as another way to take advantage of him. So he grinned at his brother who only scoffed and walked away.

Hinamori shook his head and ran to catch up.

O.o.O

Tsuna blinked bewilderedly as he saw who was at the doorway of his classroom with Reborn.

"D-Dino-san!" He called in surprise as he stood up, followed by Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei who promptly stood up. It was after class and Ryohei was here to try and convince Tsuna to join the boxing club again. Or at least, they were supposed to be leaving until it escalated into a nothing but an all-out argument with Gokudera simultaneously bickering with Yamamoto or Ryohei. But he was honestly confused at the blonde's presence, not that the brunette was against it. There was hardly anyone in the room with them since class had been over ten minutes ago.

"Ciao, Tsuna!" Dino greeted cheerfully with a grin.

"Ohayo, Dino-san." Yamamoto welcomed the blonde with a warm smile.

While Gokudera just glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned rudely, eyes narrowing at how the blonde had casually called the Juudaime.

"That's no way to treat an EXTREME guest, Octopus-head!" Ryohei chastised enthusiastically as his eyes burned before turning to a very surprised blonde. "EXTREMELY nice to meet you again, Dino-san!" He energetically shook the overwhelmed blonde's hand.

"Don't call me that!" Gokudera snapped at the boxer.

Dino chuckled nervously as he took a step back.

"Always still the enthusiastic one, Ryohei-kun." He smiled a little bit wryly.

Ryohei just beamed. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Onii-san…" He mumbled quietly.

Though his gaze shifted to his home tutor and felt apprehension at the steely hue in those beady black eyes. Somehow, he understood that Dino wasn't here just for a visit. After all, the blonde must have come all the way from Italy to Japan. He wondered if it had something to do with that horrible attack three days ago. It had been on the news and Tsuna still shuddered as he remembered that bloodied alley.

"W-Why are you here, Dino-san?" He asked politely as he rubbed his arm in anxiety.

Dino raised an amused eyebrow.

"What? Eager to see me leave already?" The blonde teased with a good-natured smile as the brunette blushed.

"N-no!" Tsuna instantly protested. "I-I w-was just–" He tried to explain through his stutters, feeling slight embarrassment.

A kick connected with his head and had him sprawling on the floor.

"Ow…" Tsuna groaned as he slowly sat up, holding his aching and abused head as Yamamoto and Gokudera helped him up.

"Stop stuttering, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn warned and Tsuna could tell that something was off with his voice, it seemed more serious and clipped. And Reborn usually refrained from commenting on his stutters when around his friends, preferring to wordlessly strike him for his every stumble over words. "Dino, stop with the pleasantries already and get on to business. You're only wasting valuable time." The hitman ordered sternly.

"O-Of course," Dino agreed, looking somewhat flustered.

"Is it connected to that attack three days ago?" Tsuna found himself hesitantly asking, almost withering as Reborn's sharp gaze snapped to his direction.

"It is," The blonde sighed as he sat on a nearby chair. "It was a criminal who escaped from some special prison in England. Normally, it wasn't really our business but that man murdered two members of my Famiglia and some of the Vongola's in Italy to get information. As you can see, none of those were left alive to provide us more details regarding the matter. The nature of the attack three days ago was too similar to how those Mafioso were murdered and thus, couldn't be ignored. A lead is a lead."

All of the teens' eyes widened at the grim news.

Tsuna felt the dread that he felt days before increase steadily, a chill running down his spine.

"Ask Hinamori then," Reborn stated bluntly as he perched himself on Dino's shoulder who almost jumped.

"Who?" Dino asked politely.

"Hinamori is their EXTREME classmate!" Ryohei interjected eagerly with a grin.

Gokudera frowned.

"Why the hell do we have to include that bastard's brother?" The silver haired boy grouched, more annoyed at Ryohei's exclamation than Hinamori.

"Hinamori Jun is Hibari-san's half-brother," Yamamoto kindly explained with a small smile at Dino's bewildered face.

The blonde's eyes widened exponentially.

"Kyoya's brother?" He questioned in incredulity and Tsuna could totally understand the reaction, even he wasn't expecting that when he knew of the association of his classmate to Hibari. In fact, only Reborn seemed to have known of it.

"Yeah! Kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" Yamamoto laughed in wry amusement.

Dino shook his head to shake of the shock.

"B-But why do we have to refer to him, Reborn?" The blonde questioned the infant who just calmly raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Hinamori's originally from England. He could have known something about this." The infant answered and despite the tone in his voice that practically told them that Hinamori _did_ know something, there was an odd undertone in his statement which indicated that there was something more to this than meets the normal eye. "And that boy is also the Vongola Tenth Advisor, as well as my godson." Reborn pushed on almost mercilessly as Dino paled at how the boy was the infant's godson. Then something else clicked.

To their surprise, Dino had stood up from his seat so abruptly that the chair had fallen backwards with a loud thud.

"Advisor?" Dino asked with a touch of iciness in his voice. "Reborn, you know what that job entails–"

"I do," The infant simply answered, though Tsuna could have sworn that he sounded exhausted too. "And he knows it as well, he just has to officially accept the position."

For a moment, student and teacher just stared at each other.

Before Dino sighed and looked away.

"I trust you, Reborn. I _trust_ you, so I hope that you know what you're doing." The blonde said defeatedly as he picked up the chair and collapsed on it as he turned to grin at the teens. "Anyways, you'll have to introduce me to this Hinamori Jun! I really need to know if he's aware of what's going on. And to formally meet Kyoya's brother, of course!" His voice had become light-hearted again despite the grim topic of their discussion.

"Then we go now," Reborn hopped off as he walked to the door.

Tsuna eyed the infant in shock.

"What?"

"Are you deaf, Dame-Tsuna? We'll go to their house," Reborn made it sound like a statement rather than an order; his way of conveying that he wouldn't tolerate another answer.

O.o.O

As Romario parked the car by the gates, Dino couldn't help but whistle appreciatively at the mere size of the mansion.

"Damn, I know Kyoya was well off but not _this_ loaded." The blonde commented with a grin as he got out of the car, followed reluctantly by Tsuna and his friends while Ryohei had gone home ahead of them since Kyoko was expecting him earlier. He wished that the lively boy was still here since the brunette boy still felt apprehensive about visiting here, remembering the confrontation between Reborn, Hinamori, and Hibari.

Though, he did blink in surprise at the whole, seemingly undamaged golden gate. It almost seemed as if Reborn had never blown it up in the first place. Tsuna turned to his friends and saw the same confusion etched in their eyes. Though Reborn just eyed it as if he knew this would happen.

It was already dark and it puzzled Tsuna that he had to squint through the metal bars of the gate just to get a glimpse of the outline of the house. No lights were switched on and he wondered if Hibari actually preferred his place like this. It seemed suddenly more eerie than that morning that they had barged in uninvited. He turned back to Reborn and saw the infant frowning at the place thoughtfully.

"No one's here," Reborn deducted flatly.

"They must have gone out!" Yamamoto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Gokudera glared at the dark haired boy.

"Obviously or else they would have been here, idiot!" The silver haired boy snapped sarcastically, almost mockingly.

Before Tsuna could try to placate his guardians, Dino whistled again.

"Well, we certainly didn't have to look for them," The blonde remarked with a bright grin, pointing at the corner where two figures emerged. The first was a taller one while the other was shorter by a good head. It wasn't that hard to deduce who those were. "Oi, Kyoya!" Dino waved enthusiastically, meeting the figure halfway and almost tripping as he did so.

Hibari first came into view, his eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

"What are you herbivores doing outside my house?" He demanded in a growl, his stance shifting slightly.

Dino laughed warmly.

"Is that the way you greet your tutor–" He cut himself off as his eyes slowly widened in shock, gaze intently focused on the shorter figure that materialized by Hibari's side. "YOU!" He gasped as his eyes narrowed, finger pointed almost accusingly at Hinamori.

Green eyes blinked at the blonde in confusion.

"M-Me?" He pointed to himself and when Dino's gaze didn't budge, he shifted uncomfortably. "Do I know you?" The boy smiled uncertainly.

_"Hey!" A young blonde man snapped. "Aren't you too rough on a kid?" He demanded as the men in suits threw the struggling boy on the floor._

_The man approached the downed form of the boy whose limbs were obviously weakened from exhaustion. The boy cursed with impressive vocabulary and Dino just raised an eyebrow. Without a word, he held those lean arms and pulled the other up. He ignored the incredibly tense muscles under his palm and played oblivious to how the boy's stance shifted, as if preparing for an attack or an escape. The small head snapped up and glaring green eyes met his perplexed hazel orbs._

The blonde blanched, as if slapped.

"Do I–" Dino sputtered before straightening as he regained his bearings. "Of course! Don't you remember _me_? I'm the guy who helped you up last time!" When Hinamori's expression remained clueless, he groaned. "In that conference! You're that boy from last year!" He seemed absolutely sure of his statement, not noticing Reborn's sharp stare or the other teens' bewilderment.

_Dino just blinked with amusement as the boy glowered at him. The kid barely reached his chest and yet, his aura was steadily getting darker. So, he crouched gingerly on his legs and grinned at the boy charmingly. Green eyes blinked and the other seemed unsettled and uncertain. His eyes watched the blonde's movement like a hawk and Dino couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the obvious paranoia and be confused at the extreme caution on someone so young._

_"You have a name, kid?" He smiled as he asked, watching those eyes narrow._

_"Why do you want to know?" The boy instantly demanded, suspicious._

_He shrugged languidly._

_"Because I can't keep calling you kid, can I?" He retorted with curiosity lighting his eyes._

_"Do I look like I care?" The boy snapped at him angrily as his fists clenched, before wary green eyes met a pair of equally shimmering pair of emeralds. For a moment, silence prevailed as the green-eyed man just assessed the unknown boy coolly. Dino didn't know what was going on but the two seemed to know each other judging from the boy's trembling form and his fellow boss' suddenly cold aura. Then the boy surprised him by dropping on his knees, then on all fours as he bowed to the green-eyed man, forehead touching the cool marble floor._

"What are you–" Hinamori's brows furrowed in perplexity.

Dino growled in frustration.

"That one in _France_!" He emphasized impatiently. "You're _that_ boy! The one who forced his way in to talk to Giann Carlo!" He recounted almost anxiously, voice containing the slightest bit of irritation.

_"P-Please," The boy croaked, voice thick with raw emotion. "Y-You're the only one I c-can ask, we need your help. P-Please, please, please…" And it wasn't until that the boy started to repeat those saddening words that seemed remotely like pleas, did Dino realize that the other was begging. The boy continued to do so, despite the obvious dent it put on his dignity and the blonde could only imagine how someone so seemingly independent had to swallow his pride to even almost grovel like this._

Hinamori froze as his own eyes widened.

The uncertain look on his face intensifying as his gaze focused on Dino.

"Chiavarone…" He murmured faintly.

Dino smiled brightly at that as if to dissipate some kind of tension between them and Hinamori finally showed some sign of recognition.

"Ciao, _bambino_." He greeted in a familiar manner that Hinamori seemed to recognize further. Though his expression became unreadable as he stared at Dino, as if unsure how to deal with the blonde man. Hibari had stiffened beside the younger boy as his expression darkened and Tsuna cringed away from the look. Tension suddenly filled the air and Tsuna couldn't understand what was wrong, Yamamoto and Gokudera not far behind him.

The silence that followed was awkward and partly apprehensive.

Hinamori's gaze flickered to the strangely silent Reborn before approaching Dino with a tentative smile. Hibari eyed Dino menacingly, a peculiar emotion flickering in his eyes that had the blonde looking away nervously. As if questioning why the blonde would disclose information so easily in the open.

"I never got the chance to thank you," Hinamori stated uncertainly.

"That's because you were so busy snapping at me," Dino chuckled humorously, eyes staring at Hinamori calculatingly. "So after vehemently refusing to give your name, I discover that you're Kyoya's half-brother, Hinamori Jun."

The boy had the decency to blush as he probably remembered the encounter.

"I-I didn't catch your name," Hinamori admitted quietly.

"Dino," The blonde cheerfully introduced, grinning at the boy pleasantly.

"What are you doing here, herbivores?" Hibari demanded with a glare as he stalked to the gates, his steps rigid as his blazer billowed behind him. "If you have come to cause disturbance here again, I will _bite_ you to death." He warned ominously, his voice tighter than usual.

"A-Anou," Tsuna hesitantly started. "W-We just wanted t-to ask Hinamori-san–"

"If you know anything about the attack three days ago," Dino continued for the brunette, his voice suddenly sombre. "Several Mafioso from my Famiglia and the Vongola's were murdered in Italy a week ago. They were killed in the same manner of that attack. So far, the only data we have of the suspect is that he's an escapee from a special prison in England. My informants are still searching for any records we may have on him. And since you're from England…" He trailed of unsurely, his eyes flickering to the oddly silent infant whose eyes never left Hinamori's form.

"You wanted to know if I know something," Hinamori sighed, but wasn't at all surprised.

"So do you?" Gokudera insisted impatiently.

"Oi, Hayato, take it easy." Yamamoto tried to calm the silver haired boy who just snapped at him to stop being so casual with him.

Hinamori had a torn expression on his face, as if deciding if he should tell them or not. Tsuna was disheartened by the fact that his classmate had something to do with that _massacre_ three days ago. And the dread in his stomach was stronger, suddenly worried for the other boy. He had a feeling that there was something more to it than just a simple attack–Hinamori looked far too troubled and it would explain his recent behaviors.

Then he sighed again, Tsuna had never seen the boy so tired before.

"I think it would be best to have this discussion inside,"

O.o.O

"I'm a wizard," Hinamori stated the moment they had settled in the living room.

His tone was detached and almost emotionless, dictating that he could have cared less of what they thought of him. Only the slight trembling of his hands gave him away and his eyes were assessing them far too penetratingly. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who mirrored his own confusion while Gokudera and Dino looked startled at the information. Though, the brunette was worried since Reborn had yet to say anything, it was honestly unnerving him.

"And that escapee is also a wizard," Hinamori continued in that same impassive voice. "Antonin Dolohov."

"Damn," Dino cursed quietly. "That's why we couldn't get anything definite on him."

Gokudera eyed Hinamori in awe.

"Y-You're really a wizard?" He asked faintly, staring at the boy as if he had just seen him for the first time.

"Yes," Hinamori smiled at the silver haired boy.

"I don't get it," Yamamoto declared as he looked at Hinamori inquisitively.

"Wizards are people who have _magic_," Hinamori explained as he waved his hand, the brown bracelet glowing briefly as the vase on the center table became a yellowish Himalayan cat. "As you can see, it's not the same as the common cheap tricks that muggles–or non-magical people–use. Our world is hidden from the non-magical people in a statute of secrecy because not all people approved of us. Therefore, not many outside forces, even if they're aware of our existence, could get much of anything on how our society works. And that includes the mafia." The boy explained briefly as they watched the cat saunter its way towards Hibari who eyed it blankly.

"Unless they were intentionally involved," Dino added with a grin.

Hinamori raised an eyebrow at the blonde in silent inquiry and he received a sheepish look.

"I've worked with one before but that was only because I know who he's looking for," The blonde shrugged unabashedly.

"I'm rather surprised that he just didn't obliviate you," Hinamori commented rather dryly.

Dino's eyebrows rose.

"Guess he liked me," He grinned enigmatically.

"Wow! That's pretty cool, isn't it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto just smiled as he looked at the brunette.

Tsuna blushed but he nodded.

"I-I think it's useful," He stated quietly, his eyes watching as Hibari absentmindedly petted the Himalayan cat who seemed to bask in the Prefect's attention.

"And could be harmful, depending on the person," Hinamori amended as he sighed. "You saw Dolohov's work three days ago and I don't think it would be the last one until he's still out there. The Japanese Ministry told me about his escape a little too late but thankfully, they're working on it." He disclosed remorsefully as he removed his glasses, massaging his eyes tiredly.

Reborn suddenly jumped on Hinamori's shoulder, his expression frigid.

"He's after you," The infant simply said and the room descended into uneasy silence.

Hinamori looked irritated but didn't have the heart to be truly angry right now, especially when he knew that the hitman was right.

"More or less," He confirmed.

"That's why you and that bastard are doing a perimeter on the area! You were looking for him!" Gokudera suddenly deduced, looking very confident of his conclusion and very much oblivious to Hibari's dark glower in his direction.

"Confront would be the correct term," Hinamori said as he put back his glasses.

"Tsuna," Reborn called and the brunette subconsciously straightened at the cool tone. Tsuna even stiffened as the infant didn't even insult him, just called him normally by name. "You and the others go to the kitchen, I need to speak to Hinamori and his brother. _Alone_." He ordered, voice soft and tight with some raw emotion that Tsuna was hesitant to know. Reborn's eyes were firmly focused on Hinamori.

The others left reluctantly, sensing the tension in the air become a little suffocating. Though, Dino sent an apologetic look in Hinamori's way before following the teens.

When the hitman was sure that they were gone, he let his anger leak out as he glared at the boy.

"You sought out _Giann Carlo_?" He hissed as he tried to reign in his frustration, he had waited long enough. "You sought out Giann Carlo _Ambrosio_? What is _wrong_ with you? Why would you seek that man out? That Famiglia?" Reborn demanded as his fists clenched.

Hinamori avoided his gaze.

"I was _that_ desperate, Reborn." He admitted with a heavy sigh, mind straying to the early memories of war and doing anything to have an advantage. "And you don't have to tell me the spiel, "I told you so", I already learned my lesson." Hinamori spoke bitterly as he leaned back on the couch, still exhausted.

"Is that why he tried to kill you?" The hitman challenged coldly.

Hinamori turned rigid.

"No," Hinamori answered carefully.

"You're lying," Reborn instantly countered, eyes narrowed.

The boy then turned to glare at him.

"Maybe, but even if I did, why would I even tell you?" Hinamori gritted out angrily as he balled his fists, his temper getting the better of him as he dealt with the hitman. "You have yet to give me any reason to be honest with you. And I'm not going to start now."

Reborn returned his glare before jumping off of the boy's shoulder and turned to Hibari instead.

"What's the status of your investigation?" The infant calmly asked as he levelled the Prefect with a chilling glare.

Blue-gray eyes narrowed.

"Don't think you can always demand anything from me, baby." Hibari cautioned darkly as he petted the purring Himalayan cat on his lap. "We're currently waiting for one of the victims to regain consciousness to get some information out. The herbivores in the Japanese Ministry have assured us that it will only take a day or two. But if I get my hands on that criminal, I will make sure that he regrets even stepping foot in Namimori." His hand paused as it clenched around the fur firmly but not painfully.

"Vongola's already involved so I'll task Tsuna to help with the operation," Reborn decided as he jumped off and made his way to the kitchen.

"We're enough to handle it," Hibari growled as he scowled at the infant.

Reborn just ignored the Prefect.

* * *

_Please leave a review._ I haven't gotten around the idea of any pairings yet, so if you have any recommendations right now, please let me know. Though, I'll have you know that I may not incorporate HP female characters to pair with Hinamori/Harry. You will know why in the following chapters. But anything will be acceptable right now. Thank you.


	3. Nemesis Arc: Part II

**OooOoOooO**

**AN**: Sorry for the late update. I've been polishing up the necessary details before going for the real fight. As I was saying, this would reveal some of Harry's past and a slight glimpse of what it had caused to other individuals aside from himself. There would be slight drama but it would still revolve around the plot of the arc. I don't know yet if it's to your liking but feel free to rain opinions. :)

_Enjoy the chapter_.

**~0~**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Still not good enough," John Dawlish shook his head in disdain as he stared at the panting boy on the floor._

_Harry struggled to get up, hands pushing on the tiled floor. He glared at the British Auror darkly and maybe, a little bit determinedly. Gripping his wand tightly, he gritted his teeth as he forced his legs to stop shaking and get up. He did so successfully but he knew that he could crumple any moment. But inwardly, he bitterly speculated about how he never seemed to be good enough for them. After all, they were the ones who pushed him into this, right?_

_He was the prophesized child, it had been determined. He was their saviour, they had declared so publicly without even asking if he really wanted to do this. Worse, Dumbledore refused to take him to the Horcrux hunt with Remus and Snape. For some reason, the old wizard was pretty averse when 'Harry' and 'Horcrux' were used in the same sentence. The old man still refused to tell him what they were but all he knew was that, it was essential in the war. Hadn't been keeping the prophecy from him enough? He angrily wondered._

_"When was I ever worth something else?" He smiled bitterly at the man who glared at him, eyes practically dripping with disapproval. Harry wanted to curse him. Badly. Dawlish wasn't the one who had to endure this war that these people unexpectedly pulled him into. It wasn't the man who had to tell a dying Neville, his first friend, that everything was going to be alright when it was obviously fucking not. And it certainly wasn't the Auror who had to listen to those helpless screams in the castle during that time Death Eaters managed to hold it as hostage._

_"I don't stand for self-pitying, Potter." The Auror stated coldly as he whirled around to walk away. "You're nothing special despite what others like to say otherwise." Dawlish spat as he walked out of the training room, leaving an angry boy to stare after him._

_Dawlish was one of the people who was beyond furious to know that their victory in the war supposedly rested on the hands of a ten year old boy who barely had any experiences in it. Harry wished that he was still in the castle under the firm but extremely helpful guidance of Remus Lupin when it came to his training. At least, the man believed in his will to learn and fight. But the castle was not available at the moment and Remus was away. The Aurors in the Ministry that Kingsley seemed to have pushed on him weren't that keen on the idea._

_In fact, if Harry didn't know any better, those officers were degrading him further and further because they thought he would snap at them and finally leave._

_"They don't understand," He murmured to himself as he leaned against a wall and slid down, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. He really tried but he simply couldn't give anymore than he already had. His friends needed him and the dark lord would never stop until he was dead anyway. And, at the end of the dark tunnel, a light he was hesitant to reach out to, Harry knew that he had to survive since there was someone waiting for him. The very idea felt foreign to him, not very familiar in any sense at all, but it made him happy regardless._

_He tensed though when the door to the training room opened. A boy, with curly brown hair, pleasant brown eyes and maybe a year or two older than him, entered the room reluctantly. Harry recalled that he was one of the young recruits that the Ministry had been desperate to get a hold of. If he remembered correctly, this boy belonged in…Hufflepuff? He hadn't really been paying much attention to other Hogwarts' students since he'd been with Remus most of his time there._

_"Hey, there…Harry," The boy greeted with a tired smile as he carefully approached and settled beside Harry._

_He blinked at the other before he returned the smile with his own listless one, carefully edged by the bitterness and exhaustion that he felt to his very core._

_"Oh, hey," He responded quietly, unsure if he was really up for any conversation at the moment. Not to mention, he still couldn't quite recall the older boy's name yet. But he recognized the other's dad being a Head of one of the departments in the Ministry._

_"Cedric Diggory," The boy seemed to have noticed his lack of recognition. "I'm on my second year in Hogwarts, or at least, I used to, anyway," Cedric shrugged almost nonchalantly, as if it hardly mattered anymore. Harry understood the sentiment._

_"Who's supervising your training?" Harry asked conversationally, just so he could fill the silence that permeated around them. He was used to silence, oh, he was forced to endure it. But it just didn't sit well with him right now. He wanted to take his mind off of other things. Not the blood, not the lost, not when he was barely a decade old and only had these kinds of things to reflect on at a time like this. He really felt like an old man. He wondered how Dumbledore endured this._

_"Some bloke named Williamson who seemed to just hate dealing with kids," Cedric answered scathingly, scowling as he did so. "It wasn't as if we even chose to be here in the first place. How about you?" The boy eyed him with curiosity and Harry had to fight back a glower._

_"I was first assigned to that bloody arse named Proudfoot, too busy acting so superior to anyone to really teach anything useful," Harry frowned as he remembered the overbearing man that he wanted nothing more than to strangle. "I'm now put under Dawlish's care and simply put, he hates me. And the feeling is actually mutual." He gritted out as his eyes narrowed, remembering his early urge to hex the man._

_Cedric chuckled dryly as he leaned back more comfortably, or as much comfort the wall could really offer._

_"Did you hear what happened to that last troop they sent at the Malfoy Estate?" Cedric asked him curiously, but with a touch of bitterness and slight apprehension. "They encountered Bellatrix Lestrange and her followers. Most of them are dead and some are stuck as vegetables for the rest of their lives. They managed to cut off the bitch's arm and killed all of her lackeys, but it still sounded like they didn't stand a chance." He stated it so calmly but his knuckles had turned white from so much clenching._

_"I heard," Harry answered cautiously, not sure if he was supposed to have this kind of conversation with the other boy. "Draco's pretty ballistic about it, training like hell. His mother was part of that troop. A Reducto curse that blasted her head off of her shoulders." He mumbled the last part quietly, his stomach churning just at the image it brought to his head. He had already seen that happen in Hogwarts though, when a Death Eater had gotten irritated at one of the wailing students._

_Cedric blinked at the information._

_"Draco Black?" The older boy murmured. "Isn't he the son of Lucius Malfoy?"_

_"He's not his father!" Harry found himself snapping, glaring at the surprised brown eyes of Cedric._

_Even Ron, who hated everything and anything that was the Malfoy, had understood that. The redhead and blonde might not get along but they had the bitter understanding that they were on the same side. Sometimes, Harry thought they were friends, but with the way those two always argued over the smallest of things made him think otherwise. It wasn't Draco's fault that he was conceived through Lucius, and Narcissa did disown the name and reclaimed the Black as hers and her son's._

_And it was so unfair for the blonde when other people always labelled him by association. This was one of the things that he hated in the Wizardry World, the prejudice and lack of initiative on their part. He sometimes wondered if he would have been better off with his relatives._

_"I know," Cedric smiled as he raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that bad. I was just asking." The older boy tried to placate as Harry searched his eyes and found sincerity in them._

_Harry sighed as he looked away._

_"Sorry but I'm just tired of people judging him because of his father," He admitted quietly. "Just like how people see my father in me. Saying if I'll be good a good Auror just like he had been or if I was good at something he had excelled at. It's frustrating." He fought the urge to growl, remembering how Snape had first taken to him and the fallout with the Head Auror. He wondered about his half-brother and pondered who had it worse?_

_"Then we're all on the same boat!" Cedric chuckled lightly. "My dad's the Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 'He's a good man', they say, charismatic and loyal, 'how about his boy'? I'm rather familiar with the treatment."_

_Harry gave the older boy an odd look before shaking his head._

_"You're from Hufflepuff, right?" Harry inquired as he shifted the away from the uncomfortable topic._

_"Yes," Cedric blinked but smiled bitterly, laced with a bit of pride and resentment. "Though, there's not much of us after the 'Fatal Captivity'. Death Eaters didn't really like our house for some reason, even though I thought they'd go for Gryffindors." He commented blithely if almost hollowly, his voice somehow distant to Harry's ears._

_Harry swallowed hard as he recalled the Fatal Captivity or what people had dubbed the incident when Death Eaters had taken hostage of the castle. Many students had died and just as Cedric said, most of them had been Hufflepuffs. Harry had just started his training by then and he remembered the fear that gripped him, even with Remus' assurances. That nightmare seemed to be a blur by now but the general emotions of anger, resentment, grief, and pain never left him. The screams never left him either._

_He couldn't bring himself to reply. If he hadn't invited Neville, maybe…_

_"Well, it wouldn't do us any good to dwell on the past," Cedric suddenly announced decisively as he stood up, wand in hand. "I originally came here to train with you, Harry, so shall we start from there?" The boy smiled as he offered his hand._

_Harry ignored the tremors of his fingers and accepted–_

He woke with a start and jerked away from the hand on his shoulder almost violently.

Wary and panicked green eyes snapped up and met the penetrating pair of blue-gray orbs. For a moment, he still felt that he was in the training room and Cedric's voice was still echoing around the walls. It wasn't until his eyesight had adjusted more accordingly that he began to see his brother's face clearly. The older boy was dressed in a casual dark sweatpants with a white shirt. His heart, which had been beating off furiously and anxiously, almost swelled with relief at the familiar annoyed look in Kyoya's eyes. His shoulders slumped down and Hinamori ignored the tremors in his arms as he focused on the presence of Kyoya.

Hinamori would never admit it, but Kyoya's presence _always_ calmed him more than anything else, especially from the nightmares of his past.

It was his brother's annoyed but accepting look that reminded him why he was still here today. Why he fervently fought to survive when all hope seemed lost. Most people would call him crazy for thinking of Hibari Kyoya like that. But they didn't know his brother the way he did. He was always Hinamori's brother. And that was enough.

"Go to your room," Kyoya practically ordered as he pulled Hinamori up to his feet with surprising gentleness despite the extreme annoyance that blazed his expression.

Hinamori looked around him and then at the scattered papers of his homework and the partially finished meal on the end of the enormously long table. The dining room was extremely spacious with a high ceiling and long table, but he wondered about its use bitterly when it was always he and Kyoya who only ate here. He had been trying to catch up on schoolwork since he was falling behind due to his absences for the investigation. And he had tried to do his homework in the dining room since he had skipped lunch and decided to do his homework with dinner. It was a good thing that he had set the unfinished meal aside since he hadn't even noticed that he fell asleep.

And he found himself relaxing as Kyoya firmly but gently dragged him to his room, which was just next to the Prefect's. But then, before Kyoya could open the door to his room, his hand shot out and gripped his brother's sleeve. For some reason, he started to feel anxious as if the walls were closing in. He didn't want to be left alone at the moment since he didn't want to hear the walls whisper through dead people's voices.

"C-Can I sleep in your room?" Hinamori questioned quietly and upon seeing Kyoya's scowl but demanding look, he hurried to continue. "Just tonight, please."

Usually, he never pleaded to his brother. Kyoya hated that action since it reminded the older boy of the herbivores he had bitten to death in the morning who were always begging for their lives.

Hinamori felt more than saw Kyoya assessing him suddenly. There was a beat of tense silence before Kyoya abruptly pulled him to the direction of the Prefect's room and it was all Hinamori could do not to collapse on his knees in relief and gratefulness.

When they entered the room, without a word, Kyoya promptly laid down on the bed and buried himself under the covers.

Hinamori wordlessly brought out a pillow and a blanket from the closet and approached the couch which was just a meter to the left side of the bed and by the wall. He simply laid down and closed his eyes, even this far, he could still clearly feel his brother's imposing and intimidating presence. It was mostly reassuring and the walls were quiet. Kyoya always checked on him at night if he slept early since the older boy always wanted him up early in the morning. That was one of Kyoya's wordless rules that Hinamori didn't mind.

As he felt the softness of the couch, he couldn't help but smile and reminisce on the times his brother let him sleep in his room, even if only by the couch, but those times were based on assuring himself. Back when he still doubted about someone actually giving him time and being frightened for that someone to instantly vanish. Kyoya wasn't someone who easily cared even when he was a child but Hinamori took pleasure in the small things that told him his brother _did_ care to an extent, which was already saying something considering this was Hibari Kyoya. Even though his brother still made him nervous when those tonfas were in sight.

When he slept that night, he didn't dream of the past.

O.o.O

"You didn't need to escort me!" Hinamori exclaimed exasperatedly for what felt like the hundredth time.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"I am _not_ escorting you," The older boy stated flatly, his steps echoing loudly in the empty hall. "I am to make sure that the herbivore wouldn't find it prudent to punish you. That's the Disciplinary Committee's task, especially if you are to be excused for running errands for the Prefects." There was a certain ominous note in Kyoya's voice that had Hinamori quieting, suddenly wary if he would be greeted with the sight of his older brother unleashing hell with those tonfas.

'Errands', or what Kyoya had dubbed as they tried to make way with their investigation.

Kusakabe had suggested to Hinamori to go back to his classes for a while since he had a lot of catching up to do for the duration of the time that he had been absent. Suffice to say, none of the two brothers were happy at the fact and more so on Hinamori's part since he wanted to be there when the investigation was currently conducted on hand. And as much as Hinamori would like to take advantage of Kyoya technically owning the school through his mother's name to get around some rules, his grades weren't going to pull themselves up by itself. He had promised that he would work hard for things instead of it being given in a silver platter, courtesy of how it had been back in England.

So here he was, an hour late for his first class with Kyoya 'accompanying' him to serve as a warning to the current teacher.

It wasn't needed, really, but Kyoya had been adamant about expressing his displeasure about Hinamori supposedly wasting time for classes and efforts to earn the necessary marks to pass. Not to mention, things had gotten too quiet since it had been two weeks since the first attack occurred. And as much as he hated it, Hinamori _knew_ it wouldn't be the last.

They finally reached his classroom and Hinamori bit back a groan as Kyoya merely slammed the door open, being the first to enter.

Whatever the teacher was going to say was left unheard as apprehensive silence permeated the whole classroom, sensing the irritation from the fearsome Prefect. This was the first time that Kyoya directly interfered in his school life and other students were only aware of them being 'acquaintances' with the Prefect only tolerating Hinamori on cordial levels than anyone in the school. So, it must have been a real shock to them that Kyoya had personally intruded like this.

"You," Kyoya spat as he glared at the frightened teacher. "Herbivore, are going to accept Hinamori Jun in your class with perfect excuses in his records. _Understood_?" It wasn't an order or request, it was an outright threat and Hinamori caught a glimpse of horrified surprise on Tsuna's face.

"O-Of course, H-Hibari-san!" The poor man stuttered as he bowed, hoping to placate the dark haired boy.

"If I hear anything unprecedented towards his marks, I will come after _you_," Kyoya continued with narrowed eyes, words a nonchalant warning as if he would go through with his words even if it was evidently a waste of his time. "I don't appreciate that your classes requires Hinamori to be present to get the necessary passing grades when he can be more useful _somewhere_ else. So you better not make me regret this, herbivore."

For a terrifying moment, Hinamori morbidly wondered if Kyoya would bring out his tonfas to demonstrate an example.

He was correct, his brother was displeased with the 'unnecessary' distraction (as the older boy thought of it) and Hinamori knew that he, himself, wasn't quite out of danger like the teacher. After all, he was the one who insisted to work for his grades instead of accepting the older boy's 'solution' of using Kyoya's ownership over the school to 'pass'. Though, he wondered if it would still work with his brother scaring the teachers into accepting like this.

But then, Kyoya only spun on his heel and stalked out of the classroom with a glare towards him.

"This better not get in the way," The older boy warned Hinamori in a growl before his footsteps grew fainter as he walked away further.

Hinamori hesitantly entered the classroom and went to his customary seat by the back. He gave Tsuna an apologetic smile as he passed (getting a shaky nod in return) and quietly shuffled to his chair. The class was still silent, as if death had passed by. He ignored the awed and slightly scared stares directed at him. This was the reason why he thought Kyoya's company was completely unnecessary. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother would always bring terror upon his surroundings.

The teacher cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, as I was saying…"

O.o.O

Hinamori diligently took notes in discussions and was quite happy to note that he hadn't fallen back _that_ far yet. If he carefully made way in his schedule to study, he would be able to catch up and pass the test scheduled two weeks from now. It had been almost five years since he had been in a muggle school and Hinamori sometimes forgot that there was hardly any practicality in any tests (aside from PE) to really learn by means of application. Heck, the examinations were purely theoretical and it was hard to adjust when he had gotten by his magical studies through sheer training and instincts.

He learned the theoretical part by actually applying the study instead of sweating about theories, assumptions, and even second-hand resources from books. So, it was understandable that he was having a hard time getting by. It took patience and extreme focus to really work with the lectures and truly commit the lesson in mind. And he had promised himself during the final bloody battle that took place in Hogsmeade that he would integrate himself more in the muggle world. He already had enough of the magical community so he had to endure and work hard to do so.

English was no problem, having spoken it for the duration of his childhood, and Mathematics was quite simple as long as he memorized the basics and foundations. Though, by far, his worst subject seemed to be Japanese History and to his dismay, he had a _lot_ of catching up to do in that dreaded subject.

By lunch, he sighed in relief and felt his mind go sluggish at how he had forced it to work in classes instead of falling asleep on his desk like most of his classmates were prone to do. This certainly brought back memories from St. Grogory's–how the teachers had ignored him even if he had tried to do his best (mostly though, influenced by the Dursleys) that he had simply given up on trying and let Dudley be the 'smarter' one. But this time, there was no fat cousin to be cautious of.

"Hinamori-san," A slightly clipped voice entered his hearing and green eyes looked up to see the scrutinizing stare of one of his female classmates. "Honda-sensei asked me to keep an update on all the homework you missed out on." She handed him a thick folder with numerous stacks of paper within. "They will be expected by the end of the week." She informed him with narrowed eyes, assessing his reaction.

He gratefully accepted the folder with a bit of a dread but he knew that he would be pulling several all-nighters to even finish this.

"Thank you, Kurokawa-san." He thanked the girl with a sheepish smile, slightly uncomfortable at the inspection of his female classmate.

She continued to stare before she crossed her arms and pinned him with calculating dark eyes.

"I've been analysing you since you got here," She admitted bluntly and to the point, making him raise an eyebrow. "Since foreigners mostly cause trouble that _always_ involves Sawada and his monkey friends some way or another. None of our classmates seem to notice but you bear an uncanny and striking resemblance to Hibari-san." Hana deduced as she tilted her head, her eyes too gauging for his comfort.

Without meaning to, his shoulders tensed as he stared back at the girl with apprehension.

"Really?" He smiled a little tiredly. "Nobody ever said that,"

"Because most of our classmates are idiots," Hana retorted rather dryly with a hint of derisiveness. "If you remove those glasses, you'll look more like his younger twin." She continued and she moved to take his glasses off, but his hand was faster. Before her fingers even brushed against the frame, his hand was already enclosed around her wrist.

"Don't," Hinamori stated tersely, a frown on his lips.

Suddenly, she smirked as she pulled her hand away from his firm but surprisingly gentle grip.

"You just proved my point," She declared in a sort-of smug way, her lips tilted up into a wry, knowing smile.

"Why are you even asking about this?" Hinamori inquired instead, wariness lining his expression.

"Because you're also involved with Sawada and his friends." Hana answered almost grimly, her expression suddenly guarded. "And whatever all of you are caught up in, I don't like it especially if Kyoko is getting mixed up in those schemes." Her eyes strayed to the brunette girl standing by the doorway, looking expectantly in Hana's direction with a patient, light smile. She was obviously waiting for the dark haired girl.

"I'm not," Hinamori hesitantly answered, because it was the truth and felt guilty about Tsuna's tentative offer of friendship. "I…just got here because of Kyoya," He decided to insert some more truth in the statement and effectively diverted away from the uncomfortable subject.

"Who is more of a delinquent than most of them combined," She remarked sardonically, an exasperated glint in her eyes.

Hinamori smiled at the comment despite himself.

"If only you knew half of the things Kyoya gets himself into," He stated almost to himself quietly but the girl ignored it and pointedly decided not to notice the first name basis that Hinamori referred to the Prefect.

"Out of all the monkeys in this class–" Her obvious reference to their male classmates. "You're the most sensible one I know with a common sense. And for both of our sakes, I hope that it stays that way." She stated lowly, a strange note to her tone as she fixed him with a hard stare.

Then she whirled around and approached Kyoko, leaving him gazing after her thoughtfully. For a second, he almost _thought_… before he shook his head vehemently.

The odd compliment didn't sound good coming from her, for some reason.

O.o.O

"Hinamori-san!" A surprised Tsuna exclaimed as they saw their dark haired classmate waiting by the school gates and thankfully, with no Hibari in sight either. Tsuna still hadn't forgotten the casual way the Prefect had threatened one of the faculty earlier in homeroom and he wondered just how _really_ well connected Hibari was.

Hinamori greeted them all with a polite smile.

"You'll be coming with me for the day, Tsuna-san," He declared with a slight smile, his head tilted to the side as he gazed at Tsuna and his companions. He had initially referred to the brunette with his last name until Tsuna had flailed, stammered, and shyly requested to be called simply by his preferred nickname.

"Where are you taking Juudaime?" Gokudera shifted to the front of Tsuna, eyes guarded and stance defensive.

The dark haired boy blinked.

Before he chuckled uneasily as his expression turned sheepish.

"I mean, you three are coming with me to Amaterasu District which is located near the shopping district of Namimori," Hinamori explained but as he saw their confused glances, he sighed and felt the need to explain. "Don't worry, Kyoya's off at the police station citing some evidences while _we_ are going to one of the magical districts here in Japan to check with the Aurors. I don't like involving any of you with my case but Reborn's…right." He reluctantly admitted, his features going annoyed and slightly bitter, obviously disliking the fact.

"Aurors?" Yamamoto piped in curiously.

"The wizardry version of police," Hinamori answered as he beckoned them to move along, the three hesitantly doing so. "The investigation would go a lot faster with more helping hands and you could better defend yourselves if you know what you're up against. I-I think that it will decrease the casualties if I have people who understand the situation better assisting us. The Aurors could only do so much since they, too, are tied by their own laws."

As Hinamori explained, he wondered if he had lied to Kurokawa Hana after all about being involved with Tsuna and his friends.

"But, didn't you just say that this is dangerous?" Gokudera demanded suspiciously.

"Yes," Hinamori nodded grimly. "But, no one is safe from Dolohov, as… Reborn pointed out. Unlike other people here, you three _can_ fight and it's better to let the ones who can do something not be left ignorant of the danger." He remembered the frustration during the war, about the Ministry's initial plan to cover for the uprising of Death Eaters and the dark lord, and the deaths that had resulted due to the forced ignorance that was implemented. Hinamori learned to never repeat their mistakes again.

Of course, that was without saying what he and Reborn currently suspected.

"That's good," Yamamoto smiled, though it was highlighted with solemn determination. "It means that we can help, right Tsuna?"

"O-Of course, we'll help," Tsuna instantly answered, his own resolve shining in his brown eyes.

Hinamori eyed the two before his gaze shifted to Gokudera who let out a grunt of confirmation–for some reason, Hinamori felt numb. Their faces being replaced by someone else's with the same determination and tenacity. Before he shook his head and pushed his glasses up.

_"You're going to be part of the Vongola regardless of the position," Reborn stated with finality as he sat across from Hinamori in their living room one afternoon, when the boy hadn't come to school to continue with the investigation, since, unlike the Japanese Aurors' promise, none of the victims had woken up yet._

_Hinamori scowled as he glared at the hitman._

_"I already told you my answer," He gritted out as his fist clenched on his lap, his green eyes glaring at the infant. "We haven't met until some time ago so you have no say in my life. I don't understand why you're trying to do this. But, please, Reborn…" He sighed tiredly, his anger draining away and gave way to extreme exhaustion. This was the first time that he had purposely held a grudge against someone and it was tiring, vexing, and it felt completely pointless. Hinamori wondered how Kyoya held onto his against his mother._

_"You may think of me anything you want, so, I'm not apologizing if it seems that you don't have a choice, but I'm only telling you the inevitable." The hitman calmly replied as he sipped his tea, recalling how Hibari had glowered at him darkly on the Prefect's way out._

_"Don't give me that excuse," Hinamori pursed his lips as he massaged his temples. "Just this once, be honest and answer this, why? Just __**why**__?"_

_There was a moment on tense silence and for a second, Hinamori almost defeatedly thought that the hitman would not give any answer. So, he was surprised when the infant put the cup on the table before staring him straight in the eyes–with too many emotions to really tell; anger, frustration, resignation…_

_Then the infant lowered his fedora hat to cover half of his face._

_"Your mother asked me to,"_

_And with that answer, Reborn had effectively shaken Hinamori's world._

Hinamori honestly didn't know what to think but he had sense no deceit in the statement. He didn't even try to believe it, really, but he knew that it was the truth. After that answer, Reborn had left as immediate as he had arrived. Hinamori was confused, slightly betrayed, and felt all the more undecided. Of course, he still refused the Vongola Advisor position, but now, it mainly stemmed from his desire to get away. He had thought that only the wizardry world made decisions for him but…

So, he decided to let Tsuna and his friends in, only because he wanted to make a point that he would accept the brunette as simply Tsuna with no acknowledgement of the Vongola. He wanted to justify to himself that it was the wrong decision, just like how adults in his life turned out to be. His own mother… He remembered the photo he had managed to find in the old attic of the Dursleys' house, a photo of a young, bright, redheaded woman with green eyes like his that radiated warmth and desire to be part of the world someday. He remembered seeing her in that black suit and the crest, and how he had gotten the idea to ask for assistance from the mafia. Hoping to reconcile something of his mother's and to at least know the world she had betrayed in place of the Wizardry World.

Of course, Dino's appearance only brought out the memories of humiliation and betrayal that accompanied that thought.

Hinamori didn't even notice as they arrived by the shrine just by the temple near the edge of the shopping district. Rows upon rows of Sakura trees lined the courtyard and he remembered suddenly why Kyoya disliked coming with him at the magical community of Japan. The Sakura trees serve as one of the powerful source of magic surge for them and their prayers to the nature Gods and Goddesses that accompanied the symbolism of the tree.

"Let's go," He said softly to the others as they shuffled after him.

They entered the temple, the dust-filled, almost eerie feeling surrounding its interior giving it a supernatural glow. Hinamori smiled wryly as he felt the air saturated with magic and felt the welcoming feeling it graced him, no matter how much he denied it.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, are you sure that this is the right place?" Yamamoto asked skeptically as they looked around.

"Absolutely," Hinamori grinned. "This is just a passageway."

As soon as he stated that, the ebony haired boy pushed one of the fox-like sculptures by the center and he watched, along with the others, in awe as the pavement slowly shifted down, and down, and down, until it gave way to a staircase lit up in a bright, inviting, golden light.

"Whoa," Gokudera whistled in appreciation as he brought out a notebook, furiously writing in it.

"It's a-amazing!" Tsuna breathed out as Yamamoto nodded beside him.

Hinamori laughed at their reactions, remembering his amazement the first time he had gotten sight of Diagon Alley.

"Come on, it's much better at the actual place,"

O.o.O

"This is not you, Dolohov-san," He remarked as he eyed the bony frame of the man hunched over a bunch of files. "You're usually not the subtle type and would go straight for the kill. What the hell's holding you back?" He already knew that he would be given the Kiss (arrested, if he was lucky) for helping out a criminal but life-debts were taken seriously by magic, and it was his life on the line if he didn't get to repay the dues owed.

"I've… discovered some interesting things about the Potter brat." Antonin Dolohov remarked as he searched through the files. "Apparently, that mother of his is involved in a secret organization. If I play my cards right, I won't be doing the actual killing and I can still get to live in isolation without being sacrificed to a Dementor, Masahiro."

Masahiro frowned, wondering what organization could be more interesting than the Wizardry World.

"Interesting things?" He decided to venture, tentative as he knew that the man had no qualms about using the Cruciatus.

"Apparently, the brat is listed as the disowned 'heir' of an Ambrosio Family." Dolohov recounted in thought. "Though, I had no idea that a mudblood like Evans had some involvement. A bunch of mudbloods that had supremacy like they had, almost the same as the Vongola – another organization – is questionable. Their… data don't much some of the statistics and information listed here. Defeated by one man with his 'flames' in five minutes? It's frustrating since it's obvious that these are _mudbloods_." As if it should've been _that_ obvious but it wasn't.

"Where did you even get those files?" Masahiro asked incredulously as he eyed the papers.

"Got my hands on some men back in Italy, their memories are surprisingly resilient for a mudblood but I managed," Dolohov waved off but it was evident that he was still not disclosing something.

Masahiro didn't say anything but he discovered that this just got a lot of dangerous.

They were dealing with the _Mafia_.

O.o.O

Nagasaki Kaito eyed his superior in question.

He didn't want to believe that the prime investigator that his boss had managed to get a hold off was a brat – a girl no less. It didn't help that she just sat nonchalantly in her chair, feet swinging idly as she popped another chocolate bean in her mouth. Her red hair reached just below her shoulder blades while straight bangs covered her forehead. Her odd, steely gray eyes was examining the office far more closely than other children her age did and was staring at him too deeply from time to time.

But it didn't change the fact that the Head Auror – Suzuki Hayate – had hired this child to be one of the prime investigators. She was from England, knew the current suspect almost personally, and had the necessary skills to commence the investigation. Or at least, according the Suzuki-san.

The girl was dressed in nothing but a white long-sleeved blouse and black pleated skirt. Her small feet were adorned in some kind of worn-out white sneakers and her wand was securely hidden by her right sleeve. Typical Auror customary setting. It unnerved him. He was reminded of the boy that always came in the office every week – acting like a seasoned Auror or at least, they were trained to be. What had been the British Community thinking? Even with the war, children shouldn't have been pulled into it!

Maybe the opinion came from the fact that he had a daughter of his own and Kaito couldn't bare the fact or knowledge of her entering war, equipped to the bone, and to actually _fight_.

From beside him, Aramaki Kotone, a fellow Auror eyed the girl disdainfully. He couldn't figure out if it was because they were going to be led by a child or because she had the same thoughts running through her mind about their British counterpart.

"Everyone," Suzuki-san clapped his hand sharply to get their attention. "I would like to formally introduce to you one of our prime investigators. Head Auror Scrimgeour-san had kindly sent her as an aid. If you remember Bones, Amelia well, you will be pleased to know that this is her niece who wishes to continue her legacy." Suzuki-san had emphasized the last part, apparently, trying to convey to them to at least, let the child be – but she wouldn't be really part of the _main_ investigation.

Amelia-san was quite well-known not only for her profession but politically across the globe as well. Unlike the Minister of Magic who liked to keep to themselves (thinking they were superior), the woman had expanded her circle amongst different communities and had proven herself to be quite capable. But if the news was correct, that same woman had died by protecting one of the magical schools in Britain.

"Bones, Susan," The girl introduced with a slight smile, her eyes cold. "I _will_ be working with you,"

"Susan-san, if you would please, share the information you have on this Dolohov, Antonin." Suzuki-san beckoned the girl but there was a certain reluctance to his voice.

The girl even did a slight curtsy and Kaito felt that it was almost mocking.

"Arigatou," She nodded in insincere gratitude, her Japanese accented. "As you may have learned, Dolohov had escaped Azkaban roughly one month and six days ago. Sources say that he's after one Potter, Harry –" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at them, almost accusingly. "And it's true, but not in the way most of you have perceived it. There had been sighting of him in Italy but he's long gone before the Italian Bureau could act accordingly," She gave a grimace as if she had been recalling something.

"What do you mean?" Suzuki-san inquires seriously, and Kaito knew that his boss had unconsciously slipped into his professional character without even realizing it.

Susan pursed her lips, the grim expression on her face looking so out of place on a girl – a child.

"I've been to Italy before coming here," The redhead stated as if answering an unasked question. "The muggles whom Dolohov had illegally performed the Legilimency against were killed due to head trauma, blood loss, and severe case of inflammation of neural nerves; suggesting the used of Cruciatus as well as lethal spells. But the wizard that had been present in the vicinity was killed by means of a muggle gun," Her steely gray orbs glinted.

There was an uneasy silence that followed.

"Just get to the point already," Kotone growled as she returned the redheaded child's glare.

"We have reason to believe that someone helped Dolohov escaped and is currently assisting him now, as we speak. A _muggle_ – before you make any objections, one who _have_ major connections in our world. It's nothing necessarily new, only this one acted directly against us. We found the same bullets near the vicinity of the first attack, only by chance, inside one of the trash bins in the alley. That could hardly be a coincidence." Susan relayed seriously and Kaito looked at her in slight awe and intimidation.

This – was no ordinary girl.

* * *

_Leave a Review._

- As you may see, I've introduced another character from both worlds in this. Anyways, I don't care if it's yaoi or straight but I will really think about the pairing that will _eventually_ be here. Not right away because it will take some time to incorporate it and because of the way I made Harry's personality. Anyways, next chapter would be about the investigations still (boring, I know, but necessary) and introduction to other character perspectives and another character intro from KHR and maybe, just maybe, HP too.


End file.
